


Just a Frozen Day

by Raachi



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Joan as a special guest, Post-Frozen (2013), Romance, Sisters, Snowball Fight
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna ed Elsa trascorrono una giornata tranquilla tra battaglie a palle di neve, primi incontri e prime confidenze.<br/><i>"Arrivata davanti la porta aperta, non entrò decidendo di origliare discretamente per capire cosa stesse avvenendo.</i><br/><i>«Io proprio non capisco!!» sentì Anna inveire. «Spiegamelo, ti prego! Ho fatto qualcosa che non dovevo? O detto cose inopportune? Non credo proprio, anzi! Stava andando tutto a gonfie vele, Giovanna!!»</i><br/><i>Elsa aggrottò la fronte confusa: Giovanna? Chi era Giovanna?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Frozen Day

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo non è dei migliori, ma vabbè... Buona lettura! ^^

Il ticchettio dei tacchi rimbombò lungo il corridoio vuoto nonostante fosse pomeriggio inoltrato e il sole vicino all’ora del tramonto, tingendo il cielo di striature rossastre e aranciate. Anche se l’accesso al castello era ormai consentito a tutti, la regina aveva deciso di non ripopolarlo eccessivamente ma solo lo stretto necessario: più soldati di guardia, più servitori e cuochi per le occasioni speciali e i ricevimenti formali, paggi e cameriere.

La luce entrante dalle ampie vetrate si diffondeva sulle pareti riccamente decorate, riverberandosi sul pavimento di lucido marmo che si apprestava a percorrere in fretta. La stanchezza le infiacchiva le membra e la testa, che già le ricordava l’importante incontro ufficiale dell’indomani. Interminabili riunioni e ricevimenti si erano susseguiti nell’arco di quella mattinata, occupandola fino a dopo l’ora del pranzo, quando aveva dovuto firmare il via libera ai lavori di costruzione del nuovo molo giù al porto.

La regina Elsa lasciò uscire un sonoro sbadiglio senza premurarsi di nasconderlo con la mano, - non aveva più voglia di attenersi all’etichetta visto che la sua giornata lavorativa si poteva definire conclusa. Non vedeva l’ora di buttarsi letteralmente sul morbido materasso del letto a baldacchino, sopra i cuscini di piume, e farsi una bella dormita fino all’ora di cena; occasione in cui finalmente avrebbe visto la sorella, alla quale aveva a malapena augurato una buona giornata prima di venire sommersa dagli impegni. Quel pensiero la rinfrancò: dopo cena avrebbero passato un po’ di tempo insieme, raccontandosi la giornata appena trascorsa e mangiando insieme il dolce al cioccolato che aveva fatto preparare per l’occasione, e chissà a che ora si sarebbero ritirate per la notte! Ma poco le importava: quel piccolo sacrificio era più che dovuto alla sua amata sorellina.

Solo adesso riusciva in qualche modo a comprendere quante responsabilità avesse come regina. Certo, sapeva a cosa sarebbe andata incontro; viverlo però era tutto un altro paio di maniche. Quel ruolo forse era più odiato che amato, ma la gioia e le manifestazioni di affetto del popolo ripagavano ogni suo sforzo. L’unico rammarico era il non poter trascorrere più tempo con Anna… Sperava che, visto come tutto si era risolto, sarebbe riuscita a recuperare il tempo perso. Ma non era semplice conciliare il suo ruolo con la vita privata e, soprattutto, recuperare ben tredici anni, anche fosse stata libera ogni secondo delle sue giornate. Non avrebbe mai potuto farlo, non aveva quel potere e poi, a cosa poteva mai servire? Ormai erano entrambe cambiate, cresciute.

Eppure erano lì, in quel grande e accogliente castello, insieme. E di questo non poteva che ringraziare Anna. Anna che non aveva mai smesso di volerle bene e credere in lei. _Anna che aveva dato la vita per lei._

Cosa avesse mai fatto per meritarsi quel dono del cielo, proprio non riusciva a spiegarselo. Eppure aveva accanto una tale gemma preziosa e la responsabilità di custodirla, proteggerla e amarla. E non sarebbe venuta meno a quella seconda possibilità concessale.

Elsa si apprestò a svoltare verso lo scalone che dava l’accesso alle camere da letto, quando sentì in lontananza una voce che riconobbe subito. Istintivamente e per un riflesso sviluppato in quell’ultimo periodo, si avvicinò alla fonte che scoprì essere la sala dei quadri. Arrivata davanti la porta aperta, non entrò decidendo di origliare discretamente per capire cosa stesse avvenendo.

«Io proprio non capisco!!» sentì Anna inveire. «Spiegamelo, ti prego! Ho fatto qualcosa che non dovevo? O detto cose inopportune? Non credo proprio, anzi! Stava andando tutto a gonfie vele, Giovanna!!»

Elsa aggrottò la fronte confusa: _Giovanna?_ Chi era Giovanna?

«Anna!». Non poté che entrare per far luce su quel mistero, soprattutto perché la sorella le sembrava parecchio stizzita.

Anna sussultò appena per la sorpresa e si zittì subito, alzandosi a sedere sul divano su cui era stesa in maniera scomposta e poco da principessa. Si voltò lentamente verso la sorella che stava entrando.

«Elsa?» mormorò.

Quest’ultima le si avvicinò velocemente, notando nel frattempo le loro uniche presenze nell’ampia sala. Raramente vi entrava e proprio non era la sua preferita a causa dei troppi dipinti imponenti e quasi minacciosi, che sembravano osservarla con aria di sufficienza. Le mettevano ansia pur essendo fittizi e già per lei era abbastanza sopportare tutta la pressione dovuta alla reggenza.

«Con chi stavi parlando?» le chiese, sedendole accanto quando si spostò per farle spazio.

«Con Giovanna.» rispose semplicemente Anna alzando appena le spalle.

«Aaah. Giovanna, certo.» annuì Elsa accondiscendente. Stava impazzendo lei, oppure c’era davvero qualcosa che le sfuggiva?

«Ah, già!» esclamò subito la sorella colta dall’illuminazione. «Tu non conosci Giovanna! È che ancora non ho avuto l’occasione di presentarvi, ma rimediamo subito!» si alzò di scatto afferrandole il braccio per spronarla a fare lo stesso. «Oh, non sai da quanto aspettavo questo momento! Giovanna praticamente sa tutto di te. Sì sì, lo so che non dovevo raccontarle proprio tutto _tutto_ … È solo che, sai, tu non eri molto disponibile in questi anni. Certo, ora lo sei! Non volevo dire il contrario! E…» s’interruppe poi come incantata.

Ancora più confusa, Elsa seguì il suo sguardo fisso sul dipinto posto sopra il divano, sulla figura di una donna armata a cavallo: Giovanna? Quella era Giovanna?

«Ma è…» sussurrò incredula, interrompendosi quando incontrò i seri occhi della sorella. Forse stava venendo a capo di quella stranezza.

Anna mosse il braccio in un gesto ampio, indicando poi il quadro. «Regina Elsa, ho l’onore di presentarvi Giovanna D’Arco, mia unica e insostituibile amica e confidente… No, aspetta!» si morse il labbro inferiore in imbarazzo. «Volevo dire… che, ecco, _era_ la mia unica e insostituibile amica e confidente! Adesso ci sei tu e… Oddio, no! Giovanna, non intendevo dire che ora non lo sei più!! Ecco, io-»

Elsa emise uno sbuffo divertito per l’assurdità di quella situazione, interrompendo il balbettio imbarazzato della sorella.

«Anna.» la richiamò poggiandole una mano sulla spalla. «Ho capito e credo abbia capito anche Giovanna.». Poi si rivolse al quadro: «Giovanna, ti ringrazio dal profondo del cuore per esserti presa cura di mia sorella in tutti questi anni.», chinò il capo. «Per averle dato ciò che io non potevo… no, non _riuscivo_ a darle. Adesso, puoi concedermi una seconda possibilità con lei per tornare ad essere la sorella di cui ha sempre avuto bisogno?»

Anna ascoltò tutto in trepidante attesa, prima piacevolmente sorpresa dal suo comportamento e poi commossa sin nel profondo per quelle sue parole.

«Oh, Elsa!!» la strinse in un caldo, quanto stritolante, abbraccio. «Ma certo che Giovanna ti dà una seconda possibilità!! Non avresti dovuto neanche chiederglielo! Era ovvio!»

Elsa rispose con lo stesso slancio. _La sua cara, cara, sorella._ Quanto doveva aver sofferto! _Quanto…!_ E forse non poteva recuperare tredici anni, ma i passi fatti per ricucire il loro rapporto stavano dando i frutti.

«Grazie». Dopo averla stretta un’ultima volta, Elsa sciolse l’abbraccio guardandola con curiosità. «Perché ti stavi lamentando con Giovanna?»

Anna distolse lo sguardo non sapendo bene come rispondere. Elsa era sicuramente stanca dopo quella lunga ed interminabile mattinata: non voleva tediarla con i suoi problemi. La regina era stata così impegnata che non era riuscita a vederla neanche a pranzo, – anche se fonti sicure le riferirono che avesse mangiato adeguatamente. Al contrario di lei, che aveva passato tutto il tempo a passeggiare per le vie della città e ciondolare per il castello, senza dimenticare l’avvelenarsi il sangue con la preoccupazione che ancora le attanagliava lo stomaco.

«Anna.» la richiamò all’attenzione la sorella.

«Nulla di cui tu debba preoccuparti!» le rispose allora con voce squillante per mascherare la voglia che aveva di confidarle le sue ansie e paure.

Elsa rilasciò un sospiro, comprendendo quanto fosse restia a parlarle. Si rattristò giusto un attimo, prima di venire rinfrancata da un’idea. Era stanca sì, ma per nulla al mondo avrebbe abbandonato sua sorella nel momento di bisogno. E se quello si sarebbe rivelato un ottimo metodo per farla parlare, allora… che ci facevano ancora lì?

«Va bene, ho capito.» annuì. «Andiamo.»

Anna le lanciò uno sguardo confuso. «Dove?» chiese.

Elsa le rispose con uno strano sorriso senza darle spiegazioni, prendendole la mano per farsi seguire. Anna allora obbedì, anche se non sapeva bene dove volesse portarla, ma il calore emanato dalle loro mani strette la faceva ben sperare: Elsa che fuggiva ogni contatto, adesso era la prima a cercarlo.

Insieme attraversarono la sala, uscendo, e presero il corridoio fino allo scalone che scendeva nell’ampio atrio. Anna intuì le sue intenzioni quando si apprestarono a scendere i gradini in marmo bianco, raggiungendo così il massiccio portone in legno che dava sul cortile. I soldati che erano di guardia rivolsero loro un inchino di saluto, affrettandosi a tirare le maniglie per aprire.

«Andiamo un attimo in cortile. Torneremo presto.» li informò Elsa.

«Buona passeggiata, vostre altezza.» le salutarono i due soldati che avevano aperto.

La regina rivolse loro un sorriso di ringraziamento, prima di varcare la soglia con una confusa Anna che ancora cercava di risolvere quel mistero: uscivano a fare cosa? Una passeggiata? Un giro in città?

Quando alle loro spalle sentirono il tonfo dell’avvenuta chiusura del portone, Elsa le lasciò andare la mano che aveva stretto fino a quel momento. Poi, con un gesto deciso ordinò al potere di scatenarsi.

Anna non poté che rimanere affascinata da quello spettacolo, come ogni volta che la vedeva anche solo muovere le mani per materializzare un semplice fiocco di neve – mai uguale ai precedenti e per questo così speciale. I rivoletti di ghiaccio si spandevano rapidi lungo il perimetro del cortile, congelando il terreno e le pareti, formando delle statue astratte con il getto delle fontane e cristallizzando le gocce d’acqua in catenelle tintinnanti. In pieno agosto, a quelle elevate temperature, Elsa aveva dato vita a quel piccolo pezzo di refrigero. L’invidia cancellò un po’ dell’ammirazione che provava per la sorella: lei, così _normale_ , così poco principessa, si sentiva minuscola al confronto di quel suo potere strabiliante e di quella regalità che emanava ogni suo più piccolo movimento – persino quel semplice sollevarsi dell’orlo del vestito che indossava.

Elsa la riscosse dal torpore in cui era caduta, colpendola di sorpresa con una palla di neve.

«Ti va di giocare?» le propose con un sorriso malandrino.

Anna assottigliò gli occhi fulminandola divertita con lo sguardo. «In guardia, Elsa! Anche se governi il ghiaccio, a palle di neve sono imbattibile!» la informò, prima di raccogliere una manciata di neve e lanciargliela contro.

Elsa ebbe il tempo di schivare il primo colpo, quando venne colpita dal secondo. Aveva ragione, allora! Era abbastanza veloce nel compattare la neve e prendere la mira, ma non si sarebbe fatta battere facilmente. Concentrata, si affrettò a muovere le mani per dare forma alla palla di neve che l’avrebbe definitivamente stesa.

«No, Elsa! Così non vale!!» gridò Anna troppo tardi: la sorella era riuscita a colpirla sul braccio.

Elsa per tutta risposta rise divertita. «Va bene, va bene. Giochiamo ad armi pari.» concesse.

«Bene. Stai a vedere!!» si riprese Anna scagliandole una raffica di palle di neve, sicura di colpirla. E infatti, Elsa ne fu travolta, perdendo l’equilibrio. «Elsa!!» esclamò preoccupata quando la vide cadere a terra. Si affrettò a percorrere i pochi metri che le separavano, raggiungendola per accertarsi di non averle fatto del male. «Oh, no! Scusami! Scusami!!» ripeteva contrita.

Fu nel momento in cui Anna si accovacciò che Elsa smise di fingere e la spinse per farla cadere sulla neve.

«Elsa!!» urlò. «È gelata!» protestò poi.

«Cosa ti aspettavi? È neve.» scoppiò a ridere di gusto la regina.

Anna rinunciò a fare l’offesa non appena sentì il suono cristallino delle sue risa. _Ah, tutta l’attesa e la pazienza finalmente venivano ripagate!_ Così si unì a lei con una risata liberatoria.

«Non sei stanca?» le chiese ancora un po’ ansimante, dopo che si furono calmate.

Elsa annuì, alzando gli occhi al cielo nuvoloso per mantenere la temperatura fredda in quel loro piccolo mondo. «Ma non potevo certo perdermi un’epica battaglia a palle di neve con la mia adorata sorellina.» sorrise dolcemente.

«Che sorella fortunata!» scherzò Anna, spintonandola con il gomito.

«Be’, dovremmo chiederlo a lei.» disse, lanciandole un’occhiata.

«Sono sicura che è stata contentissima di giocare! E di vincere, soprattutto!»

Elsa si lasciò andare ad una piccola risata, prima di tornare seria. «Allora perché non vuole confidarsi con me? Forse non si fida?»

Anna si impensierì di colpo, alzandosi a sedere sulla neve. Osservò Elsa che ricambiava il suo sguardo ancora stesa sul freddo manto bianco, come fosse la più calda delle coperte – e forse per lei lo era.

«Io… ecco… Non volevo darti altri pensieri. Ho visto quanto Arendelle ti prenda e lo so che trovi sempre il tempo per me, ma non voglio essere un peso.» abbassò lo sguardo, abbracciandosi le ginocchia e poggiandoci sopra il mento imbronciato.

«Anna». Anche Elsa si alzò per mostrarle quello che provava. «Tu non sarai mai, _mai_ , un peso per me.» la scosse da una spalla. «Se non ti confidi ora, non lo farai mai. Come posso essere tua sorella, se tu non me ne dai l’opportunità? Ormai siamo una famiglia: tu ed io, ed anche Kristoff, Olaf e Sven.»

Anna la guardò con la coda dell’occhio e riuscì a leggere in quegli occhi così azzurri e freddi tutto il dolore che provava. Capì lo sconforto e la paura di venire allontanata, quando non voleva null’altro a parte starle accanto. Comprese che in quel modo la stava involontariamente allontanando.

«Oh no, Elsa! Non volevo ferirti.» sussurrò rattristata. «È solo che… Ecco, non ti sembra che manchi qualcuno?» le confessò.

Elsa rifletté sulle sue parole. Qualcuno? Mancava qualcuno? Ma chi…?

«Kristoff? Olaf?» tentò. Era stata così tanto presa dagli impegni che solo in quel momento ci fece caso… In effetti, era strano che Anna si trovasse da sola nella sala dei quadri quando aveva un innamorato che la corteggiava e degli amici ad intrattenerla.

Anna annuì abbattuta.

«Non sono qui?» continuò ad indagare la regina, ricevendo una risposta affermativa. «Dove sono andati? Perché non ne sono stata informata?» si alterò.

Anna scrollò le spalle. «Stamattina quando mi sono svegliata abbiamo fatto colazione insieme e poi non ho più visto nessuno di loro. Sai, dovevo fare un salto in biblioteca: non posso mica farmi trovare impreparata per l’incontro di domani!... Così, ho chiesto alle guardie e mi hanno detto che avevano visto il mastro allontanarsi con la slitta, una renna e un pupazzo di neve. Ho provato a cercarli giù in città, ma… niente, nessuna traccia.» raccontò, nascondendo il volto tra le braccia incrociate. «È tutta la mattina che cerco di capire dove siano andati! Forse Kristoff si è stancato di me, ma – accidenti!! – poteva dirmelo in faccia anzi che sparire, no? Sono così confusa e preoccupata… Dove mai-»

Elsa la interruppe, sentendosi ribollire. Anna aveva passato tutto quel giorno ad angosciarsi e preoccuparsi per i suoi amici, quando avrebbe dovuto ridere e scherzare come sempre! Non voleva vederla soffrire come per la loro separazione forzata.

«Questo non avrebbe dovuto farlo! Punto primo: bisogna sempre informare la regina di qualsiasi spostamento! Punto secondo: come può averti abbandonata così?!»

A quelle parole Anna alzò il viso: non credeva che Elsa l’avrebbe presa così tanto a cuore!

«Ehm, Elsa… Forse ho esagerato. Non credo mi abbia abbandonata, non sarebbe da lui! Lo conosci anche tu, no?» tentò di farla ragionare. Forse aveva fatto male a confessarle tutto…

«No, non lo conosco… non come vorrei. E neanche tu, a quanto pare.» le rispose in modo secco.

«Adesso basta, Elsa! Si sarà soltanto allontanato.» Anna non poté che prendere le difese del ragazzo.

«Sono la tua regina, Anna! Non puoi dirmi “basta”. E non puoi neanche difenderlo così, a spada tratta!»

«Ma, Elsa! Io lo conosco meglio di te! So con chi ho a che fare, non ti pare?!» s’infervorò.

«Ah, certo!» Elsa sospirò esasperata. «Come quella volta che volevi sposare il principe Hans!» si morse il labbro quando capì ciò che le aveva detto.

Anna, infatti, si alzò punta sul vivo allontanandosi da lei con l’intenzione di rientrare al castello. Quello proprio non avrebbe dovuto dirlo! Accidenti a lei!

«Anna! No, Anna! Aspetta!!». Elsa si affrettò a raggiungerla. Le afferrò un braccio per fermarla e voltarla: era offesa – no, furiosa – per la sua reazione eccesiva. «Non volevo dire quello che ho detto, è stata un’uscita infelice. Io sono solo… preoccupata per te. Non voglio che ti si faccia del male, mai.»

Anna rilasciò un sospiro. «Ho capito, ma le tue parole mi hanno ferita.»

«Sì, lo so. Scusa.» si disperò Elsa, facendola sciogliere in un piccolo sorriso divertito.

«Sei davvero pentita?». Anna non resistette alla tentazione di vendicarsi un pochino.

«Sì, lo sono!»

«Davvero davvero?»

«Certo!»

«Davvero davvero davvero?»

«Anna!!» si esasperò Elsa, mentre questa scoppiava a ridere di gusto.

«Va bene, accetto le tue scuse!»

Elsa sospirò rasserenata. Quante cose si era persa in tutti quegli anni! Quante sfumature del carattere di Anna non era riuscita a cogliere attraverso quella porta. Sentiva, certo, ma non era abbastanza per affermare con sicurezza di conoscerla. A parte la sua risata contagiosa e la sua voce squillante, di lei non aveva avuto che una vaga idea. In quel momento, invece, aveva scoperto che poteva rattristarsi o prendersela per una sciocchezza. Be’, non proprio una sciocchezza…

«Avrai ragione tu. Kristoff si sarà allontanato un attimo, chissà a fare cosa, e avrà avuto difficoltà a tornare. Sono sicura che arriverà presto, ma non scamperà a una bella strigliata sia per la mancata comunicazione che per le preoccupazioni che ti ha dato!» stabilì decisa.

_Oh-oh_ , ridacchiò tra sé e sé Anna. Non avrebbe voluto trovarsi nei panni di Kristoff! Povero… Però così avrebbe in qualche modo capito che certe cose non andavano fatte.

«La neve!!» trillò una voce infantile seguita da un coro ammirato. «La regina ha portato la neve! Evviva!!»

Le due si voltarono di scatto verso i cancelli aperti: alcuni soldati cercavano di calmare degli impazienti bambini che aspettavano di poter entrare per giocare, dicendo loro di dover chiedere il permesso alla regina. Elsa, allora, guardò Anna e lesse nei suoi occhi la stessa idea.

«Lasciateli passare e ordinate ai cuochi di preparare un grande buffet all’aperto!»

Non appena ebbe pronunciato quelle parole, i soldati permisero ai bambini di correre nel grande cortile in mezzo alla neve. Le loro urla riempirono subito il silenzio del castello e, a poco a poco che si diffuse la voce, accorsero sempre più persone. Alcuni genitori si avvicinavano alla regina costernati per il disturbo arrecato, ma Elsa respingeva le loro scuse con un sorriso e una parola di cortesia, oltre che un invito a godere di quella piccola festa improvvisata.

In poco tempo il cortile si riempì di paesani e di un delizioso profumino di carne appena arrostita e minestra calda, oltre che di dolci appena sfornati. Fu così che Elsa ed Anna cenarono tra chiacchiere e risate, rallegrate dalla presenza e dall’affetto che il popolo dimostrava nei loro riguardi.

«Dovresti prendere sul serio l’idea di rendere ufficiale una nuova festa settimanale: il FrozenDay! Non ti sembra un’idea geniale?» propose la minore suscitando le risate della regina che non fece in tempo a risponderle, distratta da un richiamo.

«Anna!!» riuscirono a distinguere in mezzo alle alte voci del cortile. L’interpellata si guardò intorno confusa fino a quando non individuò la provenienza della voce.

«Tu?!» esclamò riconoscendo Kristoff, che si stava sbracciando in mezzo alla folla per farsi notare. «Tuuu!!» ribadì tetra andandogli incontro.

I due si incrociarono a metà strada e Anna non avrebbe notato la presenza di Olaf, se questi non avesse annunciato: «Siamo tornati!».

«Oh. Ciao anche a te, Olaf.» lanciò un rapido sguardo al pupazzo di neve per poi tornare a fulminare il montanaro. «Dove sei stato!?» sibilò a denti stretti. «Anzi, no! No, non lo voglio sapere! Non dirmelo! Non ero affatto preoccupata, sai? Sapevo che saresti tornato!» si finse indifferente. «Ma questa non è comunque una giustificazione!!» si sfogò poi, non riuscendo a rimanere impassibile a lungo.

«Anna. Anna, calmati!» cercò di rabbonirla Kristoff, non avendola mai vista arrabbiata in quel modo – anzi, per la verità solo una volta: quando Marshmallow li aveva buttati fuori dal castello di Elsa.

«Sono calma!!» sbottò la principessa. «Calmissima!»

«Ma io te l’avevo detto che sarei stato via oggi.» si giustificò il montanaro, mettendo le mani avanti.

«Aspetta, che?! Quando?!» indagò Anna. «Non mi hai detto nulla stamattina a colazione!»

«Be’, sì… È che è stato tutto un po’ improvviso… Ma ti ho lasciato un biglietto!»

«Non ho ricevuto alcun biglietto.»

«Come non-?!». Kristoff inclinò di lato la testa per volgere lentamente lo sguardo sul pupazzo di neve vicino alla regina. «Olaf!!» urlò furioso per farsi sentire ma, non ricevendo risposta, prese la mano di Anna e si affrettò a raggiungerlo.

«Olaf!» riprovò, dimenticandosi di essere al cospetto della regina.

«Sì?» rispose il pupazzo di neve.

«Dove hai messo il biglietto che ti avevo detto di dare ad Anna?»

Olaf ci rifletté su accigliato, non ricordando. Poi sorrise: «È vero! Eccolo!». Immerse un ramo che fungeva da braccio nella neve di cui era costituito, tirando fuori un pezzo di carta ormai ghiacciato e illeggibile. Lo porse alla principessa che lo prese, sforzandosi nella lettura.

«Olaf!!» sospirò sconfortato Kristoff, passandosi una mano sul viso. «Maledizione! Glielo dovevi dare prima, non ora che siamo tornati!»

«Aaaah.» annuì il pupazzo di neve. «Tu però non l’avevi specificato. Hai detto solo: “Olaf, dai questo ad Anna”.» lo imitò in modo così buffo che Anna ed Elsa faticarono a trattenere le risate.

Poi la principessa si avvicinò al montanaro prendendogli il volto tra le mani e sorridendogli dolcemente per consolarlo. «Va tutto bene, ho capito cosa è successo.»

Kristoff la guardò negli occhi mortificato. «Anna, mi dispiace davvero! Io ero solo…» s’interruppe per frugare nella tasca dei pantaloni con una mano e tirare fuori il pugno. Anna lo osservò aprirsi lentamente fino a rivelare il contenuto: un braccialetto intrecciato di fiori e piccole bacche.

«Ma… è bellissimo!» esclamò ammirata avvicinando una mano per prenderlo. «È per me?» chiese poi, incerta.

«Certo!» le sorrise Kristoff prendendo il braccialetto dalle estremità per allacciarlo intorno al sottile polso della ragazza. «Era da un po’ che pensavo di andare a trovare i troll: volevo aggiornarli sulle novità. Così… ecco, mi hanno dato questo per te.»

Anna gli sorrise arrossendo sulle guance per quel pensiero gentile. _E lei che aveva pensato… Aaah, non voleva neppure ricordarlo!_

«Stamattina non sono venuto a salutarti di persona per non disturbarti. So quanto ci tieni all’incontro di domani e… Pensavo di non fare così tardi, ma lo sai come cambia il tempo in montagna.» finì di spiegare il giovane.

«Non preoccuparti, ormai è tutto dimenticato. E l’importante è che tu sia tornato sano e salvo!». Anna lo abbracciò di slancio. «Che _tutti_ siate tornati sani e salvi.» chiarì poi, lanciando uno sguardo a Olaf che le sorrise colpevole.

Elsa assistette alla scena sorridendo dolcemente, anche se ancora doveva abituarsi a quella situazione: aveva appena riavuto sua sorella e doveva già dividerla con uno sconosciuto. Inoltre, non aveva mai provato quei sentimenti contrastanti: felicità mista a gelosia. Lei, che aveva sempre celato le emozioni, adesso ne era preda ogni giorno, era libera di _mostrare._

«Prego, Kristoff, serviti pure. Devi essere affamato dopo il viaggio.» lo invitò con un gesto della mano. «Farò portare le migliori carote delle cucine per Sven e… Olaf? Tu mangi?» chiese poi incerta.

«Naaah, vado a giocare con i bambini!» esclamò il pupazzo di neve entusiasta, allontanandosi con un inchino per immergersi subito nella folla festante.

«Aaah!! R-Regina E-Elsa!» balbettò Kristoff in tremendo imbarazzo con le gote rese ancora più rosse dal freddo. Non aveva notato la sua presenza e adesso non sapeva proprio come rimediare, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui: la slitta, il lavoro, Anna. «I-Io… Mi dispiace!» si inchinò.

Elsa tentò di mostrarsi ferrea nella sua rimostranza, ma poi si sciolse in un sorriso. «Alzati, Kristoff. Non hai nulla di cui scusarti, ma la prossima volta vedi di fare più attenzione ed evitarci così inutili ansie e preoccupazioni.»

«Ma certo, maestà!». Kristoff si rimise in piedi sotto lo sguardo divertito di Anna.

«Elsa.» lo corresse la regina.

«Elsa.» ripeté il giovane in modo automatico.

Elsa lasciò uscire dalle labbra arricciate uno sbuffo divertito, decidendo di allontanarsi per regalare ai due un po’ di intimità. Eh già, doveva abituarsi presto: sentiva già in lontananza i rintocchi delle campane…

«Bene, allora vado anch’io. Divertitevi.» augurò loro.

«Aspetta!» la fermò subito Anna.

«Sì?» rispose, in attesa.

La principessa prese un grosso respiro prima di parlare. «Grazie per oggi.» le sorrise col cuore, subito ricambiata dall’espressione dolce di Elsa.

«Sono tua sorella, ricordi?» scherzò.

«Sì!». Anna scoppiò a ridere. «La migliore che avessi mai potuto desiderare!», e di questo ne era più che convinta.


End file.
